


看得见铁塔的房间

by Inori



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Roman Holiday Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inori/pseuds/Inori





	看得见铁塔的房间

史蒂夫把目光从素描本上挪开，望向前方不远处一个正在东张西望的少年。  
少年站在巴黎最著名的景点之一，埃菲尔铁塔前的战神广场上。他孤身一人目光茫然，既不像四处拍照的游客，也不像饭后遛狗的巴黎居民。现在正是法网开赛的季节，战神广场的草坪上挤满了观看露天直播的网球迷。打到精彩处，整个草坪都是兴奋的欢呼声，而少年就像是生活在另一个宇宙一般，身边的欢呼和喝彩甚至不能在他脸上留下一丝一毫的涟漪。  
史蒂夫是在写生取景时注意到他的，作为一个美术生，他对周围环境的观察一向十分敏锐。他注意到这个少年在广场上站了最少十五分钟，中间没跟任何人说过话。傍晚的阵雨带来了几分凉意，冷风吹过，只穿着短袖的少年瑟缩了一下，看起来像一只被主人抛弃的猫。  
史蒂夫收起素描本走了过去。  
“你好，你迷路了吗？”  
少年听到他的声音转过头来，脸上依旧是一副生人勿近的表情。他比史蒂夫矮一个头，需要仰着脸才能跟史蒂夫对视。面对面时他才注意到，少年有一双引人注目的大眼睛。现在这双漂亮的、焦糖色的大眼睛冲他眨了眨，然后露出点窘迫和困惑的色彩。  
“Parles vous anglais?”（你会说英语吗？）  
——好吧，一句话认了老乡。  
“我跟导师一起来的，学术会议。”少年——史蒂夫现在知道他叫托尼，托尼•埃德温——焦躁地揉了揉头发，语速因为尴尬飙得飞快，“我们走散了，然后我遇到了小偷，钱包手机都没了——见鬼的法国，见鬼的浪漫之都。”  
史蒂夫深表同情地点了点头。巴黎的黑哥哥和罗姆人一贯热情洋溢精力充沛、连偷带抢防不胜防，作为留学生的他同样深受其害。他看着依旧一脸焦躁的少年，安慰道：“没关系，我想你的老师很快就会发现你走丢了。暑假旅行一般会有很多人吧？我帮你去附近警察局问问怎么样？”  
这本来是出于好心的一句，谁知少年像是被踩了尾巴的猫一样炸了毛，棕色的大眼睛瞪得滚圆：“走丢个鬼！你才走丢你全家都走丢！我说了我是来开会的！你才是暑假旅行的中学生！”  
“是我的错，我道歉。”史蒂夫诚恳地说，“不过你看起来真的……也就十五六岁吧？你真的是大学生？”  
少年哼了一声，像一只洋洋得意的大公鸡一样挺起胸膛，骄傲地自我介绍：“本人十七岁，MIT博士在读，已发表三篇SCI，谢谢。”  
“十七岁就是博士，你一定是个天才。”史蒂夫的赞美诚恳真挚丝毫不带任何客套和敷衍的意味，可就算这样少年依旧气哼哼地翻了个大白眼，毫不领情：“少说漂亮话，你就是嫌我矮。”  
“好的好的，我道歉。”史蒂夫从善如流地微笑，提议道，“那么你要跟我一起逛逛吗？我碰巧对这一片很熟。”  
少年偏过头，不屑一顾地哼了一声，可微微扬起的嘴角却暴露了他的真实想法。史蒂夫藏起自己的微笑，用好友所谓“最具欺骗性的狗狗眼”看着少年，忙不迭地补上一句：“就当是我说错话的赔罪？拜托了？”  
“……那好吧。”少年不情不愿地点了点头，跟着他离开了战神广场。  
大屏幕上某位选手打出一个漂亮的穿越球，欢呼声在屏幕内外连成一片。

尽管常住人口达一千两百万，但小巴黎的规模实际并不算大。大部分街道和建筑都还保持着十九世纪的风貌，人们最耳熟能详的景点基本都在步行范围内，体力好的话完全不需要借助公共交通。他们沿着塞纳河，从战神广场走向香榭丽舍大街，亚历山大三世桥上的天使在夕阳下熠熠生辉，美得令人屏息；协和广场一如既往车水马龙，托尼停在路边，目不转睛地看着歌颂拉美西斯战功的方尖碑，眼中全是毫不掩饰的兴致盎然。  
“怎么了？”史蒂夫停在他身边，不太理解这个对大皇宫、凯旋门和卢浮宫都不屑一顾的人为什么突然对方尖碑产生了这么大的兴趣。  
“这个碑居然有花纹，感觉华盛顿那个输了。”托尼欣赏了好久，才意犹未尽地扭过头，冒出这样一句评价。  
史蒂夫有点哭笑不得，他像个称职的导游一样介绍道：“这块方尖碑是19世纪时埃及总督送给法国国王的礼物，碑文是歌颂埃及法老拉美西斯二世的。”  
托尼眨了眨眼，煞有介事地哦了一声，刻意装出来的好学生样子看起来无比虚伪：“原来你们卢浮宫学院就学这些啊，真是超——级有用的知识。”  
史蒂夫佯怒，伸手推搡他的肩膀，少年哈哈笑着跑开，金棕色的头发被夕阳折射出瑰丽的光泽。史蒂夫大步追过去，嘴角不由自主地扬起。  
他们一路跑到了杜勒丽花园，喷泉前的铁艺椅子被刻意摆放得成双成对，不少情侣一边热吻一边自拍，空气中充满了甜蜜的粉红气泡。两只单身狗感觉被闪得有点不好，他们互相看了一眼，默默让出了拍照的最佳位置，找了个不引人瞩目的角落坐下。托尼盯着路边那个有着爱神招牌的冰激凌车的表情有点过于饥渴，史蒂夫笑了笑，走过去买了两个玫瑰花形状的冰激凌回来。少年一瞬间亮起来的眼睛像是夜空中闪烁的星星。  
“其实今天是被落下的。”舔掉两瓣玫瑰花瓣之后，托尼忽然闷闷地打开了话匣，“同学都去红磨坊看表演了，他们当我是小孩，不带我去，让我一个人在宾馆看动画片。”  
史蒂夫看着他，却不知道该怎么安慰。他不是那种舌灿莲花的人，但他明白被排挤被孤立的无奈与愤怒。史蒂夫小时候体弱多病，童年大部分时间都只能隔着窗玻璃看同龄人在外面疯玩。他交不到什么朋友，过于羸弱的体格让他成为无数校园霸凌的牺牲品，他能理解少年的孤独和愤怒，同样的情绪曾无数次席卷他的心脏。他伸手拍了拍少年的肩膀，刚跟他吐露心声的少年却完全没感觉到这个动作中的理解和宽慰，他眨着那双焦糖色的大眼睛，死死盯着史蒂夫手里的冰激凌——史蒂夫无奈地笑了笑，把自己的刚吃了一口的冰激凌交了出去。

史蒂夫住在五区一幢狭小而古旧的公寓楼顶层，木质旋转楼梯踩上去会发出令人牙酸的声响。体力实在不怎么样的天才少年爬楼梯爬得气喘吁吁大汗淋漓，一进门就大呼小叫地冲向浴室。史蒂夫慢条斯理地从柜子里翻出一条新浴巾，拉开浴室门把它放在淋浴间外的置物架上。淋浴间里蒸汽缭绕，少年赤裸的身体若隐若现，带着少年人特有的蓬勃与青涩，像是卢浮宫里的阿多尼斯。史蒂夫默默转开视线退出浴室，把少年荒腔走板的歌声关在身后。  
跟他预料的差不多，洗完澡出来，托尼立刻开始大叫肚子饿。史蒂夫从库存寥寥的冰箱里翻出两个金枪鱼罐头，跟生菜胡萝卜一起夹进隔夜的法棍做了两个三明治。少年狼吞虎咽地啃着简陋的三明治，坐在高脚凳上一脸幸福地荡着双腿。天色渐晚，铁塔的灯光透过窗子流泻进来，少年看向窗外，开心地睁大了眼睛。  
“你家能看到埃菲尔铁塔！”  
“是啊，巴黎的大部分地方都能看见。”史蒂夫拿着另外一个三明治在他身边坐下，“铁塔刚建成时，人们觉得这个钢铁大怪物丑极了。铁塔上的餐厅甚至以‘全巴黎唯一看不见铁塔的地方’作为噱头招揽客户。那时候大概没人想到，百年之后它会成为巴黎最著名的地标，出现在所有有关巴黎的宣传物和纪念品上。”  
“我喜欢它。”少年沉默了片刻，忽然这样宣称，“这世界上绝大多数人都是人云亦云的蠢蛋，对自己根本不了解的东西评头论足，对所谓的流行趋之若鹜。时间会证明一切的价值，我相信我看到的未来。”  
史蒂夫低头看着这个倔强的少年，认真又充满怜惜地低声呢喃：“一切都会好起来的，托尼。你是天才，你会改变世界的。”  
最后一个字落在了托尼的嘴角。  
少年的眼睛因为惊讶或者惊吓而睁大，台灯暖黄的灯光给那双棕色的大眼睛染上瑰丽的色彩。史蒂夫在那双眼睛里看到自己的倒影，他退开几公分。少年脸上的迷茫把心里那点隐约的情愫刺破，留下一地窘迫。他微微涨红了脸，嗫嚅着道歉，后知后觉地意识到自己刚才的行为有多么越轨。  
就在这一刻，少年突然张开了嘴，小心翼翼地，用舌尖划过他的嘴唇，那湿润柔软的触感让他想起了自己儿时养过的一只小花猫。小猫平时总是调皮捣蛋，却会在他生病或不开心的时候，第一时间跳到他怀里，给他一个柔软的鼻尖吻。他为这个不合时宜的联想勾起了嘴角，手指在少年棕色的卷发里温柔地拨弄。少年下意识地蹭过来，在他怀里满足地笑，赤裸的双足慢悠悠地磨蹭他的小腿，像是最私密又最坦荡的告白。  
“不过坦白说，我还是挺想跟你去‘唯一看不见铁塔的地方’吃饭的。”少年抵在他肩膀上蹭来蹭去，这样咕哝着，“上面风景一定很赞，我喜欢高的地方。”  
他们一起挤在史蒂夫的单人床上，不知哪里隐隐约约有音乐声传来，为这间狭小的单人公寓渲染出几分浪漫的气氛。少年像一只餍足的猫一样窝在他怀里，打开的话匣再也没关上过。  
“其实这次的项目跟我关系不大，导师本来也没打算带我来。我硬逼他带上我，否则他一走我就在实验室里试飞我的喷射装甲。”  
“我不想回美国。小报记者简直像看见尸体的鬣狗，恨不得把话筒戳到我嘴里让我回答‘突然成了孤儿感觉怎么样’。我既不能骂他们也把话筒摔到他们脸上……史蒂夫？”  
“……”  
“……晚安，史蒂夫。”

第二天早上起来的时候，托尼已经不见了。  
史蒂夫昨晚借给他当睡衣的旧T恤被扔在床脚，托尼从三明治里挑出来的生菜静静躺在垃圾桶里，成为唯一能证明昨晚的一切不是幻觉的证据。史蒂夫仔仔细细地翻遍了公寓的每个角落，还是没找到任何一张便笺或者留言。来自MIT的天才少年就像是凭空蒸发一样，消失得无影无踪。  
史蒂夫对着堆满画布和颜料罐的小公寓皱起眉头，心里的失落感来的莫名其妙毫无预兆。

十年之后，阿富汗坎大哈，美军驻地。  
野战医院的帐篷里，刚做完一台手术的布鲁斯•班纳医生满头大汗地走出来。他在帐篷门口洗了洗手，转身接过史蒂夫手里的水壶，给了史蒂夫一个感激的笑。布鲁斯和他的俄国籍女友娜塔莎都是无国界医生组织的成员，坎大哈被空袭时是史蒂夫的小队救了他们。由于临时野战医院人手奇缺，他们都暂时留下来帮忙。布鲁斯性格温和，对病人总是耐心十足，在基地里深受小伙子们欢迎；而娜塔莎性感火辣又危险，小小的手术刀在她手里随时能变成最危险的武器，她一个人深入恐怖分子基地、安全救出她男朋友的光辉事迹在坎大哈广为传颂。  
“真是谢谢你，布鲁斯。如果没有你，我们都不知道怎么坚持到补给线恢复。”  
“不客气，史蒂夫。我是医生，这是我的职责。”布鲁斯一边清点药品库存一边这样说道，“不过我猜你不是特地来找我闲聊的，有什么我能帮忙的？”  
“我今天才听山姆说，你是MIT毕业的。”史蒂夫笑了一下，脸上写满被看穿的窘迫，“我的一个朋友也是MIT的博士，叫托尼•埃德温，个子不高，棕色卷发，加州口音，我想你或许认识他？”  
布鲁斯回忆了很久，史蒂夫心里那点希望的火苗随着他越发迷茫的表情迅速熄灭。布鲁斯最终抱歉地摇了摇头，说道：“抱歉，没听过这个名字。我认识的唯一一个来自加州的托尼姓史塔克，我想你应该听说过他。”  
史蒂夫当然听说过托尼•史塔克。事实上，他们使用的所有武器都上都印着这个人的姓氏。他是花花公子，亿万富翁，机械天才，时事版和娱乐版的头条收割者。连坎大哈这种远离和平世界的荒漠都时不时能看到关于他的新闻，存在感强烈得几乎无法忽视。小伙子们偶尔会带着三分羡慕七分嫉妒地说起那些夸张的风流韵事，说起他近乎传奇的人生。不过史蒂夫对这些新闻和八卦从来都没什么兴趣，他的世界不大，他关心的人和事也从来就只有那么一点点，除了家人和战友们之外，失踪十年的托尼•埃德温就是是他唯一挂心的人了。  
“谢谢你，布鲁斯，我想他不是我要找的那个托尼。”史蒂夫固执地坚持，像个不听劝的孩子。恰好路过的詹姆斯•巴恩斯听到这个名字立刻像打了鸡血一样凑过来，揽着他的脖子起哄，“小史蒂夫又开始找他的托尼啦”的声音吵得让史蒂夫狠狠给了他几个肘击。布鲁斯有点无措地看着他们打闹了一会儿，摇摇头，回去继续工作。

距离史蒂夫和托尼在巴黎的相遇已经过去了整整十年。  
两架飞机撞进双子塔的第二天，史蒂夫在卢浮宫学院办理了休学手续，离开巴黎回国参军。身体素质优秀的他最终被选拔到海军陆战队，开始了长达八年的海外服役生涯。期间他的军衔从少尉升成了上尉，并因此时常被副手及儿时玩伴詹姆斯调侃是美国队长。他跟詹姆斯•巴恩斯的重逢十分有戏剧性，巴恩斯少爷从小就立志从军，刚满十八岁就瞒着家人登记入伍，并固执地要求去海外反恐前线服役。然而爱玩不守纪律的性格让他的军旅生涯一路磕磕绊绊，连续三次被提升、又连续三次因为打架斗殴和私自外出被撤职。在阿富汗服役的几年里他似乎终于收敛了胡闹的性格，冲锋陷阵屡立战功，随后他被海军陆战队选中，并十分凑巧地成了史蒂夫的副手——说实话这个安排完全是歪打正着，史蒂夫几乎是世界上唯一能让詹姆斯安分服从命令的人，做出这个决定的弗瑞少校曾直言不讳地说，这是他这辈子最正确的决策之一。但对史蒂夫来说，身边有个对你知根知底的好友有些时候并不是什么好事，比如现在。  
眼看损友的大嗓门要吸引来更多人的注意，史蒂夫甩开他的手臂作势欲走。詹姆斯索性把整个人的重量都压了上来，在史蒂夫“我真不想承认我认识你”的锐利眼刀下笑出一口大白牙：“别噘嘴，史蒂夫，我可是有正事找你。紧急护送任务，有大人物来我们这小破地方了。”

托尼•史塔克从噩梦中惊醒，胸口疼得像是有人给他安了个持续放电的大容量电池。他下意识伸手想抓疼痛的部位，一个人眼疾手快地拦住了他，防止他给自己本来就已经饱受摧残的身体造成二次伤害。  
“托尼，你感觉怎么样？”  
“布鲁斯？”托尼眨了眨眼睛，像是不太能接受现实一样怔了好久，最后费力地勾起嘴角，勉强做出一个调侃的笑：“‘不是那种doctor’，哈？”  
布鲁斯有点疲惫也有点释然地挑起了眉毛，把床头柜上的水杯递给托尼：“我也很高兴见到你，托尼。”  
托尼几口灌了半杯水，在布鲁斯拿走杯子的时候还意犹未尽地呻吟了一下，那表情饥渴得有点下流。布鲁斯熟练地无视了他，顺便帮他背后垫了个枕头。  
“我现在在哪儿？”  
“坎大哈美军基地。有人计划了针对你的袭击，幸好罗杰斯上尉处理得当。他说有些问题想问你，我觉得你现在应该足够清醒、可以回答了。”  
布鲁斯往后让了半步，托尼直到这个时候才注意到病房里还有第三个人，他不情不愿地咕哝着，费劲地抬起头看过去，在看清那个大个子军官的时候，他震惊得几乎说不出话。  
“史蒂夫？”

接下来的两天对布鲁斯•班纳医生来说简直是灾难，比上回巴恩斯少尉偷喝了一整瓶医用酒精（然后在野战医院病房里唱了一夜的下流小调）还要可怕的灾难。托尼•史塔克充分利用他智商超群的大脑向每个走近他病床1米范围内的人打听史蒂夫•罗杰斯的情况，巨细无遗得令人毛骨悚然。与此同时，他还以一日三餐的频率提出提前出院的要求，拒绝所有检查，不合作的态度顽固得让布鲁斯无数次想要违规加大止痛剂剂量。  
而风暴中心的史蒂夫一次也没去看过他，连询问袭击相关细节的事情都交给传令兵代劳——可惜那个叫彼得•帕克的小伙子转眼就被策反，坚定不移地站在了托尼这边，这让托尼在出院的第一时间就成功在史蒂夫宿舍里堵到了人。  
年轻的上尉皱起眉头，看着耀武扬威的非法闯入者，脸上写满了不赞同。亿万富翁恶狠狠地瞪着他，因失血而显得有些苍白的脸上全是被冒犯的怒火，一连串的质问措辞尖锐：“我不知道这又是什么神圣不可侵犯的军规，受害者连想要问问情况都被推三阻四。”  
“任务报告我已经交给上级长官，你的律师很快也能看到。至于其他，我不觉得我还有什么需要跟你说的，安东尼•爱德华•史塔克先生。”  
这个名字从舌尖上吐出，陌生得没有丝毫亲近意味。那个气场两米八的超级富豪和未来学家在这平静却尖锐的指责下做贼心虚地往后挪了半步，棕色的大眼睛小心翼翼地越过史蒂夫的肩膀，死盯着墙上的战区地图研究。史蒂夫看着他的表情忽然觉得有点好笑：明明是这个人气焰嚣张地闯到他的宿舍来堵人，可现在他自己反而像是受了多大委屈似的，缩着肩膀等待来自对面的指责和咒骂。  
——史蒂夫想他的确有十万个理由生气，为十年前这个人的不告而别，也为现在，他突如其来的纠缠不休。几天前在任务说明书上认出那个人的时候，史蒂夫也曾经怒不可遏，恼怒于自己像个傻瓜一样，孜孜不倦地在茫茫人海寻找一个不存在的人；而他记挂在心里的那个人傲慢得不可一世，连一个真实的名字都吝于相告。  
可当愤怒归于平静、当理智终于回归，他不无苦涩地意识到，十年前跟他在巴黎漫步的托尼•埃德温其实从始至终都不存在。一切都只是幻觉，是那个浪漫的城市里的一场虚无缥缈的梦，随着朝阳升起，那个梦也像露珠一样，蒸发得无影无踪。  
“……巴恩斯跟我说你这十年一直在找我，一直像傻……一样问你见到的每个MIT毕业生是不是认识我。”最后是托尼先打破了这令人窒息的沉默，“我不是故意要骗你，也没有故意躲开你。那个时候……我不想被同情，尤其不想被你同情。”  
史蒂夫知道托尼说的是真话。那年从主流媒体到花边小报铺天盖地全是史塔克夫妇车祸遇难的消息，世界上最富有的孤儿之类毫无下限的噱头听得令人作呕，十七岁的托尼被围追堵截得筋疲力尽，不想暴露身份是纯然理性的决定。  
“回国之后我就发现了诺比在搞军火走私的事，接下来几年我都在想办法夺回公司的控制权……”他顿了顿，然后挫败地叹了口气，“算了，我知道这些听起来都是借口。”  
就算对时事不敏感，史蒂夫也清楚地记得，那几年史塔克工业的年轻总裁跟CEO之间的拉锯战天天出现在报纸头条，作为当事人的托尼会是怎样的焦头烂额，史蒂夫完全想象得出。  
“现在我的理由说完了，你还想跟我去唯一看不到铁塔的地方吃饭吗？”  
他对面的那个全美最佳黄金单身汉几乎是小心翼翼地看着他，棕色的大眼睛诚恳又专注，仿佛他注视着的，不是一个满身伤痛木讷寡言的美国大兵，而是全世界最独一无二的珍宝。  
可史蒂夫早就不再是当年那个满脑子浪漫幻想的美术生了。他长大太久，早就过了相信真爱能够战胜一切的年纪。他看得到社会阶级的差距，也从来没妄想过，托尼•史塔克还会记得十年前巴黎的偶遇，记得那个平淡无奇的吻，记得他跟谁分享过的，拥挤而老旧的单人床。  
史蒂夫很感激托尼还记得他，还愿意这样坦诚地站到他面前，为十年前一次微不足道的不告而别向他道歉，但他知道这就是极限了。有着无数光鲜头衔的托尼•史塔克离他太遥远，比坎大哈到马里布还要遥远无数倍，远得让所有念想都变得荒谬而近乎狂妄。他想他以后要开始习惯在报纸上看到他默默爱过的人的消息，看到他事业成功声名斐然，看到他结婚生子幸福美满，尽管这个念头依旧让他心如刀绞，但他会习惯的，总有一天会习惯的。  
沉默延续得太久，久到那双焦糖色的大眼睛里小心翼翼的期待都碎成了失落与受伤。托尼叹了口气，挺直了脊背。他对史蒂夫扬起一个微笑，一个陌生的、史蒂夫只在杂志头条和采访视频里见过的那种，面具一般精确又得体的笑。  
“如果你……等你哪天休假回美国，随时可以找我——纽约史塔克大厦，挺容易找的。”  
然后他转头离开，再没有回头多看一眼。  
“对不起……以及谢谢，为你救了我两次。”

2016年6月，纽约曼哈顿。  
服务生放下他点的大杯美式咖啡，在他道谢时露出一个灿烂的微笑。这是一个阳光灿烂的下午，午休时间刚过，白领们都匆匆赶回了各自的岗位，咖啡馆也安静了不少。史蒂夫坐在露天雅座，摊开的速写本上是一幅摩天大楼的小小素描画。画中的摩天大楼就在咖啡馆对面，直插云霄的楼顶上加粗大写的STARK醒目得几乎要戳进眼睛里。史蒂夫放下画笔抬起头，对突然出现在他面前的不速之客扬起眉毛，静待下文。  
“你画的真好，先生。”说话的人穿着一件连帽棒球衫，扣在棒球帽外面的兜帽大得几乎挡住了小半张脸。他故作轻松地笑出一口白牙，棕色墨镜后的眼睛却闪躲着始终不敢直接看向史蒂夫的脸。  
“选的角度也不错，这是全纽约唯一能近距离欣赏史塔克大厦全貌的地方。”  
“平心而论，先生，它是我见过最难看的建筑。”史蒂夫微笑着收起速写本，在大厦主人跳着脚捍卫自己的审美之前继续说下去，“所以，你愿意请我去全纽约城唯一看不到它的地方吃个饭吗？”


End file.
